hell_gates_2fandomcom_de-20200214-history
Kapitel 3 Höhle des Orakels
Was im letzten Teil geschah... Anm.: Gebietsnamen (erkennbar mit dem Zauber Ortskunde) sind kursiv angegeben. Erlebnisbad Höhle des Orakels - Uraltes Aquädukt Während ihr die Leiter hinabsteigt, bemerkt ihr Prinz Blank, der sich gerade gegen die reißende Strömung behauptet (immerhin hat er schon einen Wassertempel überwunden). Edel hingegen ist nicht stark genug, es dem Regenten nachzutun und wird den nächsten Abfluss hinuntergespült. Höhle des Orakels - Erster Pfeiler Verharrt nicht zu lange im Landebecken, da ihr sonst ertrinkt. Die riesige Säule rechts weist Kerben auf, die ihr als Leitersprossen gebrauchen könnt. Allerdings kommt ihr so nur zur Rutschpartie zurück. Untersucht stattdessen die ominöse Truhe, aus der euch ein Augenpaar anstarrt. Die aufgebrachte Fledermaus packt euch am Schlafittchen und lässt euch einpaar Sekunden in der Luft zappeln. Währenddessen könnt ihr euch aber weiterhin bewegen. Nutzt die Flug"stunde", um nach unten zu gelangen, ohne die Schalter zu aktivieren. Diese lassen andernfalls vor dem nächsten Durchgang dunkle Flammen erscheinen. Falls dies geschieht, müsst ihr sie mit dem Hebel neben der Truhe wieder verschwinden lassen. Sofern der Weg frei ist, geht weiter nach unten. Höhle des Orakels - Fledermausfelsen Dieser Raum ist nahezu komplett mit Trittschaltern gepflastert, deren Aktivierung euer weiteres Vorkommen behindern würde. Scheucht die Fledermaus in der rechten Kiste auf und fliegt gerade nach unten zur nächsten. Nutzt diese, um weiter nach links zu gelangen. Geht dann durch die Lücke und am linken Rand nach unten und dann nach rechts. Mit dem Flattermann aus der Truhe unten rechts müsst ihr nach oben, von jener Truhe nach links und nach einem weiteren Zwischenstopp nach unten zum Durchgang. Falls zwischendurch irgendwas schief geht, müsst ihr wieder den Hebel beim Eingang benutzen. Steigt nach den Schaltern in das Wasserbecken und nehmt dort den Durchgang. Höhle des Orakels - Gefluteter Korridor Gleich oberhalb des Eingangs könnt ihr Luftblasen aufsteigen sehen. An solchen Stellen könnt ihr Luft holen und der Zähler wird zurückgesetzt (auf dem Feld selbst läuft gar kein Countdown). Der einzige Weg führt zwischen den Steinwällen hindurch, allerdings müsst ihr dabei mehrere Felsen verschieben. Kehrt hin und wieder um, bevor euch die Luft ausgeht und arbeitet euch so allmählich vorwärts. Nach den beiden Steinen findet ihr im linken Gang eine weitere Luftquelle. Danach müsst ihr nur noch den korrekten Weg durch die verschlungenen Pfade nach oben finden. Schaut es euch einfach vorher von eurem sicheren Standpunkt aus an. Kurz vor dem Ziel könnt ihr ebenfalls nochmal Luft schnappen, bevor ihr diesen Raum verlasst. Ihr gelangt in ein weiteres Becken beim ersten Pfeiler. Von hier geht es lediglich nach rechts weiter. Höhle des Orakels - Fledermausnest Hier benötigt ihr wieder die Unterstützung einiger Fledermäuse, um mehrere quadratische Bodenplatten zu aktivieren, während ihr die runden wie gewohnt verschonen müsst. Stellt euch immer so vor oder neben die freifliegende Fledermaus in der Mitte, dass die Strecke zum Schalter eurer Wahl möglichst kurz ist. Um den Schalter ganz oben zu erreichen, müsst ihr bei der Truhe davor eine Zwischenlandung einlegen. Erwischt ihr eine der runden Platten, müsst ihr wieder zum Hebel rechts unten greifen. Leider setzt diese ausnahmslos alle Trittplatten zurück, also gebt besser Acht. Alle vier quadratischen Schalter schaffen zusammen eine Brücke, die euch wieder zum ersten Pfeiler führt. Der Hebel dort fährt eine weitere Brücke aus und öffnet vor allem oben im Aquädukt einen anderen Abfluss. Klettert daher die Säule nach oben. Höhle des Orakels - Uraltes Aquädukt Der vorige Abfluss wurde durch ein Gitter versperrt, setzt also euren Weg nach links fort. Geht an der Weggabelung durch den breiten Durchgang links. Höhle des Orakels - Westlicher Wartungsschacht Hier erwartet euch einer der berühmt-berüchtigten Aufzugsserienkämpfe. Betätigt den Wandschalter, der mit nur einem Schädel dekoriert ist und betätigt danach den linken Hebel (der, neben dem Pfeil nach unten). Die Fahrt und die Kämpfe beginnen! Eure erste Begegnung ist ein Lichttotem, das abwechselnd vier Lichtgeschosse in Plus- (+) oder Kreuzformation (x) verschießt. Da es sich nicht bewegt und auch sonst keine weiteren Angriffe beherrscht, positioniert euch einfach so, dass ihr in beiden Fällen nicht getroffen werdet. Tretet an den Geist heran, sobald ihr angriffsbereit seid und kehrt nach eurer Attacke wieder an den sicheren Standort zurück. Um nach eurem Sieg weiterzufahren, müsst ihr erneut den linken Hebel benutzen. Solltet ihr zu schwer angeschlagen sein, gelangt ihr mit dem rechten Schalter wieder gefahrlos nach oben. Allerdings müsst ihr die gesamte Abfahrt dann später wiederholen. Als nächstes trefft ihr auf ein Schattentotem. Dieses macht selbst überhaupt nichts, allerdings nehmt ihr ordentlich Schaden, wenn ihr es trefft, während seine Flammenmähne sichtbar ist. Achtet darauf, euch zu heilen, falls ein Konter euch gefährden würde und macht mit diesem Ärgernis kurzen Prozess. Erholt euch auch nach dem Kampf wieder, bevor ihr erneut den linken Hebel aktiviert. Auch das Frosttotem, dem ihr nun begegnet, ist eher passiv. Es zählt mit 5 beginnend abwärts und sollte es die Null erreichen, bevor ihr es besiegt, fügt das Totem euch schweren Schaden zu, um dann erneut zu zählen. Stellt euch neben den Geist und erledigt ihn, so schnell wie möglich. Vermutlich wird er bestenfalls bis zur 3 kommen... Weiter abwärts geht's! Höhle des Orakels - Aufzugboden Endlich erhaltet ihr den Lohn für eure Mühen. Unten in der Mitte liegt die Luftkette, mit der ihr unter Wasser länger die Luft anhalten könnt. Die braune Truhe birgt zudem die Purpurrupie (5-7). An die rote Kiste kommt ihr dagegen nicht heran. Dafür müsst ihr wieder nach oben und den Wandschalter mit den zwei Schädeln aktivieren, bevor ihr die Abfahrt beginnt. Allerdings führt dies dazu, dass euch bei jedem Zwischenhalt gleich drei Gegner erwarten. Bevor ihr dieses Wagnis unternehmt, solltet ihr erstmal eine Möglichkeit zum Speichern suchen (der Ruheraum ist beispielsweise nicht mehr fern). Trotzdem aber schonmal ein paar Tipps: Gegen die Lichttotems sind die Plätze direkt neben den Hebeln sicher. Achtet wie zuvor auf den Schussrhythmus und greift den jeweils nächstgelegenen Feind an - vorzugsweise zuerst links, dann rechts und zum Schluss den mittleren. Dies sollte noch kein großes Problem sein. Die Schattentotems sind auch in der Gruppe eher harmlos. Natürlich solltet ihr Konter durch Angriffe im rechten Augenblick vermeiden, aber falls ihr euch heilen müsst, habt ihr dafür alle Zeit der Welt. Die Frosttotems sind das eigentliche Problem bei dieser Herausforderung. Geht unbedingt mit voller Lebensenergie in diesen Kampf, da ihr vermutlich nicht alle drei rechtzeitig besiegen könnt. Die meisten Chancen habt ihr, wenn ihr euch zu Beginn zwischen die Gegner stellt und euren Partner (vorzugsweise Mumie) mit ausgewählter Windaura beschwört. Dadurch könnt ihr viel öfter angreifen und habt zudem noch Unterstützung. So solltet ihr wenigstens zwei der Geister vor Ablauf des Countdowns beseitigen können. Falls wider Erwarten mehrere Gegner bis Null zählen, heilt euch nach jedem Treffer unbedingt (besser Heilkräuter statt Zauber). Der Wiederbelebungszauber des Schattens als Vorbereitung ist definitiv auch nicht verkehrt. Mehr als eine Runde solltet ihr den Totems aber nicht zugestehen. Ach ja, der Tornadozauber des Schattens wirkt übrigens bei keinem dieser Kämpfe... Habt ihr dies überstanden, dürft ihr aus der roten Schatzkiste am Aufzugboden das Schlüsselfragment (5-5) holen. Nach dem Verlassen des Aufzuges geht es weiter nach Norden. Lasst euch wieder vom Wasser hinabspülen! Höhle des Orakels - Zweiter Pfeiler Nach dem Verlassen des Wasserbeckens solltet ihr als erstes das Fleckchen neben der linken Rüstung untersuchen. Als nächsten Anhaltspunkt auf eurer Schnitzeljagd findet ihr dort nämlich die Schatzkarte (3-6). Betretet dann die von den beiden eisernen Wächtern flankierte Öffnung. Ihr werdet durch einige Röhren zu einem Wandschalter mit der Nummer 1 befördert. Betätigt diesen und geht zurück in das Röhrensystem. Ihr gelangt so zum linken von zwei Schaltern, die mit einer 2 beschriftet sind. Stellt auch diesen um und geht erneut in das Labyrinth. Zurück bei Hebel 1 müsst ihr diesen in die Ursprungsposition bringen. Infolgedessen führt die Röhre zu den Schaltern 3 und 4 sowie einem quadratischen Bodenschalter, den ihr unbedingt betätigen müsst (wie schon zuvor lassen all diese Bodenschalter zusammen eine Brücke erscheinen). Benutzt von den Wandschaltern zunächst nur die 3, um gleich die nächste Trittplatte etwas weiter nördlich zu erreichen. Stellt anschließend auch Hebel Nr. 4 um (und lasst die 3 ebenfalls unten). Der Weg führt euch nochmal zur 1, die ihr erneut betätigen müsst. Danach seid ihr endlich bei der letzten Trittplatte. Aktiviert diese sowie den Schalter 2 und begebt euch mit einem letzten Abstecher über die 1 wieder zum Beginn des Röhrenparcours. Über die Brücke rechts des Abflussbeckens gelangt ihr zum Hebel, der erneut den Wasserfluss des Aquäduktes umlenkt. Klettert am Pfeiler dorthin zurück. Der Weg auf dem Aquädukt führt euch zum Ruheraum, mal wieder komplett ausgestattet mit Tagebuch, magischem Zirkel sowie einer Truhe mit zwei Geisterrupien. Mit dieser Rücksicherung könnt ihr euch der schweren Aufzugsherausforderung stellen. Die wichtigsten Vorbereitungen sind ein Lebensdorn via "Wiederbelebung" sowie die Windaura des Schattens. Der Weg über das Aquädukt führt ganz im Osten zu einem weiteren breiten Durchgang. Auf Tauchstation Höhle des Orakels - Östlicher Wartungsschacht Benutzt den linken Hebel, um hinunter gelassen zu werden und geht dann zunächst durch den südlichen Ausgang. Im Zugang zum Wartungsschacht erwartet euch ein Feuertotem. Es ähnelt sehr den bereits bekannten Schattentotems, da es euch schadet wenn ihr es (im falschen Augenblick?) trefft. Nach seinem Ableben verbleibt sein Schädel, den ihr auf das auffällige Bodensymbol schieben müsst, um die Kristallbarriere vor der Truhe zu sprengen. Zur Belohnung findet ihr die Schatzkarte (2-6). Nun könnt ihr euch um das Rätsel im Wartungsschacht kümmern. Schiebt als erstes den Felsen nach rechts neben den Geröllhaufen, so dass er genau auf der einzelnen kleinen Pfütze liegt und benutzt dann den Wandschalter. Ähnlich wie im Kloster der Schatten werdet ihr emporgetragen, doch müsst ihr diesmal auch noch mehreren Windhosen ausweichen. Sofern ihr den Felsen richtig platziert habt, ist zumindest die erste ausreichend blockiert, dass ihr ganz einfach an ihr vorbei schweben könnt. Lasst euch dann von der mittleren der drei Wirbelwinde nach unten pusten und aktiviert so schnell wie möglich den Schalter, bevor euch die freifliegende Windhose erwischt. Sobald ihr es geschafft habt, könnt ihr wieder nach oben fahren und den Aufzug verlassen. Auf dem Aquädukt hat die Rüstung den weiteren Weg freigegeben, aber speichert besser nochmal, bevor ihr weitergeht beziehungsweise euch erneut von der Strömung mitreißen lasst. Höhle des Orakels - Dritter Pfeiler Diesmal könnt ihr gleich im Auffangbecken bleiben, denn dort befindet sich ein Durchgang zu den gefluteten Hallen. Hier schubst euch regelmäßig die Strömung nach unten, was insbesondere in der zweiten Hälfte gefährlich werden kann, da ihr einen mit Stacheln versehenen Parcours durchqueren müsst. Achtet auf den Rhythmus und haltet immer dort an, von wo aus ihr nicht in die Dornen gestoßen werdet. Kurz vor dem Ausgang könnt ihr auch nochmal Frischluft tanken. Höhle des Orakels - Gefluteter Lagerraum Hier seid ihr immer noch der Strömung und zudem zwei Kraken ausgeliefert. Erstere erschwert das Angreifen und Ausweichen ein wenig und leider haben die Tintenfische keine besondere Schwäche, die ihr ausnutzen könntet, dafür aber auch keine ausgefallene Angriffstaktik. Sollte zwischendurch die Luft knapp werden, könnt ihr dies oben in der Mitte beheben. Nachdem ihr die Kopffüßer zu Takoyaki verarbeitet habt, geht es rechts oben weiter. Höhle des Orakels - Gefluteter Kühlraum Dieser Raum ist ganz besonders nervig! Im hinteren Bereich befindet sich ein Eisgolem, der euch ständig einfriert. Nur durch mehrfaches, schnelles Tastendrücken könnt ihr euch aus dieser Starre befreien. Benutzt die Tasten nicht wahllos, sondern neben der Leer- und der Entertaste nur die Richtungstaste, in die ihr als nächstes tatsächlich wollt. Andernfalls lauft ihr Gefahr, euch ständig auf dem selben Fleck hin und her zu bewegen. Geratet nicht zu sehr in Panik, wenn die Luft knapp wird. Ihr ertrinkt nicht sofort, sondern beginnt, kontinuierlich Lebensenergie zu verlieren. Benutzt nach Bedarf Heilkräuter, um länger durchzuhalten. Sobald ihr den Eisgolem untersucht, ist der Ärger vorbei. Der Ausgang ist gleich rechts von der Position des Golems. Höhle des Orakels - Geflutete Verbindungsgänge Erneut heißt es Felsen verschieben unter Wasser. Diesmal kommt erschwerend hinzu, dass die Luftblasen nicht immer an der gleichen Stelle aufsteigen. Abgesehen von vereinzelten Dornen ist das aber alles, was ihr beachten müsst, während ihr euch den Weg zum nächsten Raum bahnt. Höhle des Orakels - Gefluteter Aufenthaltsraum Ein weiteres Paar Kraken erwartet euch, diesmal ohne störende Strömung, aber dafür wechselt wie im Vorraum ständig die Frischluftversorgung oder bleibt zwischenzeitlich sogar ganz aus. Besiegt die Weichtiere also so schnell wie möglich, damit ihr weiterziehen könnt. Letztendlich landet ihr wieder am Fuße des dritten Pfeilers und könnt den nächsten Hebel betätigen, um wieder das Wasser umzuleiten. Speichert unbedingt nochmal, bevor ihr dem Lauf des Nasses folgt. Höhle des Orakels - Zugang zur Zisterne Die Kiemenkette müsst ihr euch nicht extra verdienen, allerdings dürft ihr sogleich beweisen, dass ihr ihrer würdig seid. Durch das Echsenportal gelangt ihr in einen Unterwasserabschnitt, indem ihr euch zunächst mit der Steuerung vertraut machen könnt. Der Durchgang ist auf der linken Seite. Im nächsten Abschnitt wird es dann aber ernst, da hier viele Stacheln lauern. Begebt euch zunächst nach oben und nehmt den Weg ganz links, sobald dieser sich in vier aufteilt. Als nächstes müsst ihr beweglichen Dornen ausweichen, zunächst einer einzelnen Stachelkugel in einer schmalen Passage. Schnappt euch danach auf jeden Fall das riesige Heilkraut auf der rechten Seite, bevor ihr mehreren Dorne in kurzer Folge passieren müsst. Auch nach dieser Schikane wird euch ein riesiges Heilkraut gegönnt, denn der Lebensdorn würde euch in Echsenform nicht helfen. An ein paar letzten beweglichen Stachelplattformen müsst ihr noch vorbei, bevor ihr endlich den Ausgang links oben erreicht habt. Höhle des Orakels - Uraltes Aquädukt Empfangen werdet ihr von einem Teleporter, den ihr wie gewohnt mit einer Geisterrupie aktivieren könnt. Eigentlich ist dies nicht notwendig, da ihr quasi am Ziel seid und euch ausnahmsweise kein Boss erwartet, aber falls ihr aus Versehen nach links in die Strömung lauft, ist es angenehmer, die Echsenschwimmstunde nicht wiederholen zu müssen. Wie eure Entscheidung auch aussehen mag, führt euch der Weg zur Treppe inmitten des Hexagramms. Diese bringt euch zum fünften Torjuwel (ohne rote Rupie, immerhin musstet ihr ja keinen Boss überwinden, aber immerhin mit dem Erfolg "Drarakel") und direkt im Anschluss holt ihr Prinz Blank ein, der gerade vom Orakel begrüßt wird. Von diesem erfährt der Regent, dass er mit seinen Taten auf der Höllentorinsel sein Schicksal und das der Erwählten entscheidend verändert hat. Durch die Konfrontation mit dem Gott des Chaos ist aber seine weitere Zukunft für das Orakel verborgen. Auch kann es nicht beantworten, wer die Plage der Getriebenen entfesselt hat. Die einzige in Frage kommende Person weilt wohl schon länger nicht mehr auf dieser Welt. Immerhin verrät das Medium, dass nur eine ganz bestimmte Person den Getriebenen endgültig Einhalt gebieten kann. Da die Identität nicht offenbart wird, fühlt Prinz Blank sich angesprochen. Zum Schluss erhält Edel noch den Rat, sich von den Artgenossen des Orakels fern zu halten, wenn er in der Zukunft deren Heimat besucht. Andernfalls erwartet ihn ein grausames Schicksal. Mit dieser düsteren Aussicht endet das dieses Kapitel. Das vierte Kapitel beginnt im nächsten Teil. Kategorie:Komplettlösung Kategorie:Inhalt